Fact or Fiction
by StuntedDarkness
Summary: Amelia is just a normal girl who has dreams of another era and the two men who faught for her love. b Mystic Falls is not so normal. Klaus/oc/Elijah. Follow episodes, Starts at Season 1 Episode 1.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way. I only own Amelia and anyone else you don't recognise.

_Italics: dreams/flashbacks_

"_Mia" I heard from behind me. Slowly I turned to lock eyes with the beautiful rich, chocolate brown eyes, of my best friend Elijah. _

"_Elijah, what's the matter?" I asked him gently taking in his handsome features. There was a moment of silence before he answered._

"_I was just wondering if you would like to take a walk with me to the creek." He said staring into my eyes, with the expression he always wore around me, the expression of pure and utter love. I knew of his feelings towards me, but his brother, Nikklaus, also had feelings for me, And I didn't want to lead them both on, as I knew I didn't love them the way they loved me, I only thought of them as friends, but maybe I could come to love one of them, as they love me._

"_I would love to, Elijah" I replied holding out my hand for him to take. He smiled gently at me and took my hand, leading me to the creek, all the while rubbing his thumb over my knuckles gently._

I was stirred from my pleasant dream by the bright sunlight streaming through the gap of my thick cream curtains that adorned by bedroom window. Groaning I turned over, and instantly shot up out of bed, it was 7:30am; Bonnie would be here in 15 minutes to pick me up for the first day of school.

Quickly I walked to my wardrobe and picked out a cute graphic tee, and my black skinny jeans. I then walked over to my desk where my, green converse high tops sat. Sitting on my chair I quickly tied up my shoe laces and grabbed my bag and walked to the kitchen, to find my brother and ask him why he hadn't got me up earlier. I looked around the kitchen for my brother but I couldn't find him. That's when I saw the note on the table.

"_Sorry li'l sis, I had to go to work early, I'll see you after school, be good"_

Smiling I shook my head, that was just like, Alan, always so abrupt. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a car beep, and I knew it was Bonnie.

"So Grams is telling me, I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .." Bonnie, Rambled I had already heard all of this from Bonnie already so I wasn't paying that much attention. I was broken out of my revere when Elena spoke.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."

"That she's psychic now." I interrupted, smiling at bonnie when she playfully glared at me for answering for her.

"Right. Ok, predict something. About me." Elena asked a small smile on her face.

"I see. . ." Bonnie started, but what she saw we wouldn't know because at that exact moment a crow hit the front window. As a result the car swerved a little before bonnie got back in control.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" I asked my brown haired friend worriedly, just this summer her and her parents were in a car crash, and only Elena survived.

"It's ok. I'm fine."

" It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

" Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

" I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiled proudly at Elena and I.

" Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie asked Elena and me as we walked through the school hallways. I just shook my head at her while Elena answered.

"No, that's over."

" Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year, Bonnie." I said nudging her in the side before turning to see what had caught Elena's attention, it was Matt, they use to date before her parents died then she broke up with him. Elena waved at him but he just slammed his locker and walked off.

"He hates me." She sighed sadly.

"He doesn't hate you Elena." I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, that's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie added, before Elena was attacked by a blur of yellow, whose name was Caroline, my best Friend. We had been Best friend since third Grade, when she was being bullied by an older boy; I had stepped in and defended her, even tho I didn't know her. Ever since then we had been inseparable, so inseparable that we had been called twins by our peers. I suppose we did look like twins with our Blonde hair and Blue eyes, but that was where our similarities ended and our differences began, she liked fashion, I liked music, she liked to shop, I liked to read, etc.

"Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline gasped hugging her tightly. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" she rambled asking Bonnie as if Elena wasn't there.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena smiled uncomfortably. Caroline seemed to accept this, and turned to me, "Amy, I haven't seen you in ages" she gushed.

"Umm... I saw you yesterday"

"I know, but that's too long for my liking" she said, attacking me with her signature hug, before skipping off.

I just shook my head at Elena and Bonnie daring them to say something.

"Well guys I'm going to go to the music block before history, so I'll see you girls later." I told them smiling at the thought of my music, it was the one thing that soothed me, made me happy. They just rolled their eyes at me, everyone in mystic falls new about my obsession with music, it was almost legendary. Whenever you ask where Amy is everyone just automatically answers 'music room'.

"We'll save you a seat in History" Elena promised me before her and Bonnie left, not before attacking me in a group hug. I smiled I loved my friends, when my parents died 5 years ago they were the ones to comfort me, to make me laugh. Singing to myself I walked towards the music block, happy that I had such good friends.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner rambled on. Sighing, I placed my hands on the desk and started tapping out 'Clair De Lune' like I was playing the piano. I always did this when I was bored; I just randomly started tapping out a song for the piano on any surface I could find.

I heard Elena shift from beside me to look at the new boy 'Stefan Salvatore'. They had been sharing looks all lesson, it was kind of cute.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of school for the day. Slowly I stood up stretching as I did so. As usual on the first day of school we, we being Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I would be all going to the grill later this afternoon.

"Bye Bonnie, Elena. I'll see you guys later at the grill" I said waving goodbye to them.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline said talking about the new boy, while I looked at her stunned; she got that all in one day.

" You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked voicing my thoughts.

" Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."


End file.
